Operation Vanguard
|Completion = February 10, 2015(scheduled) |Prev = Operation Breakout |Maps = , , , , , |Case = Operation Vanguard Weapon Case |Campaigns = Vanguard, Weapons Specialist, Maghreb, Eurasia Theater |Source = http://www.counter-strike.net/operationvanguard Operation Vanguard Page }} Overview Operation Vanguard is the fifth Counter-Strike: Global Offensive operation, succeeding Operation Breakout. It was introduced on the update at the original price of and is scheduled to conclude on February 10, 2015. On the price of the operation pass increased to . The operation features 6 new community maps, an operation themed weapon case, the addition of Campaigns and the return of the operation journal. Maps * * * * * * * * * Added to the Operations map group at a later date. Operation Coin Unlike previous operations, the Operation Vanguard Coin tracks the player's mission completions in addition to competitive highlights on operation and active duty maps during the operation. Badge Progress *'Bronze': Purchase the pass *'Silver': Accrue 3 stars *'Gold': Accrue 4 stars Operation Missions Originally introduced in Operation Breakout, Operation Vanguard has collected a series of missions into campaigns to task the player with multiple missions to complete. Completing a mission will still reward the player with an operation themed weapon case, or a random skin from one of the existing weapon collections during the operation. In addition to the missions, completing a campaign will reward the player with a challenge star, used to upgrade the operation coin. According to the Operation Vanguard FAQ, mission availability is on a strict release schedule, allowing players who purchase the pass at a later date to receive a backlog of playable missions. Each campaign consists of 21 possible missions for the player to complete, with a total of 84 missions possible if all four campaigns are active. With the two default campaigns, the player starts with two missions and gets one new mission every four days (roughly two per week). Each additional campaign gives the player one mission automatically, and an additional mission per four day period. This means the player can potentially complete up to 70 of the 84 possible missions within the 92 day period. Operation Vanguard Campaigns * Vanguard * Weapons Specialist * Maghreb * * Eurasia Theater * * Additional DLC, each csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-cover.png|Operation Vanguard journal cover csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-toc.png|Operation Vanguard journal table of contents csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-comp-scores.png|Operation Vanguard journal scorecard csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-friends-leaderboards.png|Operation Vanguard journal leaderboards csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-maps-workout-backalley.png|Operation Vanguard journal map briefings: Workout & Backalley csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-maps-season-bazaar.png|Operation Vanguard journal map briefings: Season and Bazaar csgo-operation-vangaurd-journal-maps-marquis-facade.png|Operation Vanguard journal map briefings: Marquis & Facade Operation Journal Returning in Operation Vanguard, the operation journal contains information about the player, the player's statistics during the operation and provides the player with a quick field guide of the featured maps. Trivia * The Counter-Terrorists featured in the title image are using a P250 Cartel and a UMP45 Delusion from the Operation Vanguard collection and standing in front of the barricades on Marquis. : :* Operation Vanguard added to the game ; : :*Fixed Overpass MAG-7 mission in Eurasia Campaign. :*Fixed errant reward on Weapons Specialist Shortdust mission for all future mission completions. :*Fixed incorrect reporting of available missions in Operation Journal ToC. :*Fixed incorrect strings in missions UI. :*Fixed “needs more players” warning showing up incorrectly in missions UI. ; : :* Added Mission FAQ to the Operation Vanguard website: http://www.counter-strike.net/operationvanguard/ :* Mission cooldowns now display hours remaining in the mission panel and journal. :* Added a display showing how many missions a user can complete in the mission panel and journal. :* Added help text tooltip for the mission panel. :* Added Steam rich presence and twitch.tv integration data for Operation Vanguard maps. :* Fixed de_dust2 Galil mission :* Fixed bonus deathmatch weapon score calculation for missions. }} External Links *[http://www.counter-strike.net/operationvanguar Counter-Strike.net - Operation Vanguard] References Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Operations